A Sorcerer, a Demon and Emeralds
by Rick's classic theater
Summary: The return of a very classic fanfiction brought to you by Rick!


Disclaimer: I own nothing…

The Great Unknown. . . .silent, deadly, yet somewhat exciting,

bold, adventurous. . . quiet today, strangely quiet. . . .

Ten Seconds. . . .

The Bristling dead trees begin to howl with the strange wind. . .

Nine Seconds . . . .

The Forces from an unknown origin is being felt by the fire ants . . .

Eight Seconds . . . .

The strange upcoming ear piercing zoom. . . .

Seven Seconds . . . .

The Rumbling pebbles slowly dance on the ground. . .

Six Seconds . . . . .

The winds howl louder. . .

Five Seconds . . . .

Creatures of Mobius scamper into a hiding place as this unknown

forces comes. . .

Four Seconds . . . . .

A streaking Blue light slams past the plains heading towards a

mountain. . . .

Three Seconds . . . .

It Slows its pace to view its surroundings . . .Sonic gazes left

and right then smiles. . .

Two Seconds. . . . .

He finds his destination and blasted away towards it. . . .

1 Second . . . . .

The Sonic Boom Is heard. . . .

Sonic Ran past the first mountain holding the laid out map Sally

gave him. "This is the place, hope Sally girls right. . ." Sonic Stopped

to a dead halt and slowly entered the dark Cavern. He took a flash light

from his brown backpack and turned it on, he viewed a strange black

substance that seem to reflect the light off into different areas of the

cave. "What in the name of Mobian is this?" Deeper he entered into the

cave, he wandered a half hour, partly frustrated and somewhat dumbfounded.

"Dang, this is like a labyrinth, How did Sally expect me to find that rock

material if I cant even find my way out?" Sonic mumbled. He didnt have

time to complain anymore, for once he said that he stepped upon weak

ground, under his weight it collapsed sending him plummeting below,

screaming all the way.

The impact wasn't that hard, he was only out for a few minutes, he

groaned and slowly opened his eyes, there was a blinding flash when he did

so, Sonic screamed again and shielded his eyes. One of Speed be it

unmatched . . .I have waited,

"W...Who are you?" Sonic screamed out. "How do you know about

me!"

I know all Sonic Hedgehog, for many years I have waited for one

with such power to finally release me from this imprisonment of crystal.

Sonic rose from his resting place and looked around, he saw a room covered

in black crystal. In the Center was an Emerald of Black. Yes. . .many

years I have waiting for you Sonic, now come closer to me. . .

"Where are you," Spoke Sonic in his typical voice trying to

conceal his fear.

Come Closer Sonic, Let me finally gaze into the vessel that

shall take me from this place.

"Better yet what are you." Retorted Sonic, almost obeying he

walked toward the crystal and gazed into its center.

I am the Absolute soul of darkness, I am the Chaos Emerald of

Darkness, stricken from memory by those wretched Guardians. They claimed

I corrupt and destroy, but now things will change Sonic Hedgehog. You are

my Avatar, you shall rule this world, wit h my essence living in you and

giving you power. Sonic Stepped back.

"Sorry pal, I don't help evil. I Should take you back to the

Guardians so they can put you in a safer place, if old Sni-vly got his

hands on your we'd all be in trouble." Sonic reached out for the gem.

But with my power flowing inside your blood, you could finally

destroy Sinvely and the world would praise you. The crystal paused as

Sonic did. If it had a face it would be grinning evilly right now. You

have never tasted the powers of darkness have you Sonic Hedgehog? A dark

mist started to gather around the room, if Sonic saw it, he paid no heed.

Sonic Shook his head shocked and somewhat interested. I didnt think so,

by far this taste has been kept from you much too long Sonic Hedgehog.

Let the darkness enter you and savor the flavor of it. The mist circled

Sonic, bring strange ripples of ecstasy on him, seeping deeply into his

pores. He made a low moaning sound and fell to one knee trying to retrain

this strange growing pleasure tha t slowly aroused him. Yes Sonic, this

is darkness. Do you now wonder why Robotnik, and Snively strive in doing

their sins?

"P. . . Please. . .take it away. . . .to intense. . . .to strange.

. . please." Sonic begged. He felt so strange as the hand of evil touch

him in ways he never felt before. It was arousing, energetic, and so

pleasing to the mind.

I will not take it away sonic Realize your destiny, we can rule

this world. Sonic was now on his knees, wet and drenched from his body

fluids and sweat. He looked up at the Crystal and prayed to all of Mobius

what he is about to do will be forgiven.

. . .

"Aunt Sally, how is Sonic doing?" Tails asked as she left Sonic's

room.

"Well Honey, Sonic was found just out of the Great Forest, I don't

know how he managed to get here with the dehydration that happened to him,

but a few days rest and he'll be O.K."

"what was that crystal he had in his backpack?" Sally didnt reply

to that immediately. "Aunt Sally? how did he get so dehydrated?" that

question made Sally blush red. Tails had seen that blush before and

almost immediately realized why. "Oh," he said shyly, Tails decided to

drop that subject and back to the gem. "So what is the Crystal?"

"We don't know yet Tails." Sally started to walk away. "Isn't it

time for your lessons with Angela?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you better go, then after tell her I need to talk to her

after."

"So Angela, is it what I think it is?" Squeaked Sally. Angela took

a close look into the crystal and gave a blank face. She tried to casts

magic on it but it just bounced back.

"Interesting, so very interesting." She tapped on the Gem. "Sally

I don't know. There was never a record of a Black Chaos Emerald. I cant

be for certain if this is or isn't a CHAOS Emerald." She turned away. "I

think only Sonic can tell us anything."

"but He ez in ze Camera." Said Antoine.

"Coma Antoine, Coma." replied Tails.

"Perhaps if I go back to my village and ask around, perhaps I can

find someone who knows of this Emerald. I shall return freedom fighters."

Angela Chanted and disappeared into a yellow light.

"I wish she would teach me that spell." whispered tails. No

sooner were his words spoken that Bunny rushed in with a worried look on

her face.

"Y'all better come quick! Sugar-Hog's Going wild!"

"Let me Go! Let me Go! Don't make me kill you!" Sonic screamed

out to Rotor who held him down in the bed.

"Easy Sonic! Calm down! your back at KnotHole!" Rotar tried to

calm Sonic down but only seemed to agitate him more. Sally and the others

arrived in time to see them struggling.

"Sonic! Sonic calm down!" Sally told him.

"Sally! Make him let me go! I need to get my backpack!" He

struggled more.

"Why?"

"Please Bring me my backpack!" Tears Started to form in Sonic's

eyes. Sally saw this and started to worry.

"Tails go get his backpack."

"Yes Aunt Sally" moments later tails returned with Sonic's

backpack. Sonic snatches its greedily from his paws. He tore it open and

looked in, his eyes darkened.

"No! where is it? where is my Emerald!" He screeched.

"I have it Sonic," Whispered sally. Sonic glared at her

hatefully. "to observe it, we didnt know how you ended up the way you

did, we thought perhaps the Emerald was the key. Where did you get it."

"Give me the Emerald back. . ." Sonic croaked. "It holds the Key

to killing Snively."

"what do you mean?"

"Trust me Sally. . . I have plans."

Then a strong wind blew again and out of that wind came a rather familiar voice. "Oh crap not him again groaned Sonic" then there was music.

**We're no strangers to love,  
>You know the rules and so do I.<br>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of,  
>You wouldnt get this from any other guy.<strong>

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,  
>Gotta make you understand…<strong>

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**We've known each other for so long  
>Your heart's been aching<br>But you're too shy to say it.  
>Inside we both know what's been going on,<strong>  
><strong>We know the game and we're gonna play it.<strong>

**Annnnnd if you ask me how I'm feeling,  
>Don't tell me you're too blind to see…<strong>

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**Give you up. give you up.  
>Give you up, give you up.<br>Never gonna give  
>Never gonna give, give you up.<br>Never gonna give  
>Never gonna give, give you up.<strong>

**We've known each other for so long  
>Your heart's been aching<br>But you're too shy to say it.  
>Inside we both know what's been going on,<br>We know the game and we're gonna play it.**

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,  
>Gotta make you understand…<strong>

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**You got rickrolld! I bet some of you thought I was serious about bringing this fanfiction back. Nope rickrolld again!**


End file.
